User talk:DYBAD
Preemptive Adaptation Good day Dybad, haven't seen you in heromainia for quite sometime, anyway I saw your comment on the Reactive Adaptation page, the one about Preemptive Adaptation? It's quite a unique and formiddable ability and I hoped to see more of the ability on the Heromainia wiki. You see I plan on using the ability on my character as it is an important strategic element considering its full implications. I originally planned to get your permission to create the ability on our wiki but that would be inappropriate. Please consider, and thank you :) Doomweaver13 00:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dybad, I'll let you know once i'm done. Doomweaver13 02:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Colors Actually, I use 2 methods. First method - A free program called "Pixie" for windows (I googled "pixie nattyware"; it was the first link). When you run it, a small box appears and shows the shade of whatever color your cursor is on. Once you find the color you want, press control+alt+c to copy it and it should copy a hex triplet. Just paste it to the color section and put a "#" in front of it if there isn't already one. Second method - A website with a bunch of colors - http://www.w3schools.com/html/html_colornames.asp. It has a bunch of colors and you can change the shade and mix other colors. Again, copy and paste the hex triplet and make sure it has a "#" in front of it. Good Luck! ^^ Biztek (talk) 21:08, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Response They are cool. Thanks.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:38, April 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power I hope you enjoy Vitorriq (talk) 16:43, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Magnificence I like the whole almighty powers theme, your pages are just simply magnificent. Keep me posted on your on all your works okay, Dybad. Please don't tell me that OOC is meant to be above Omnipotence... Gabriel456 (talk) 01:36, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh,good! That puts my worries to rest. Thanks! :) Gabriel456 (talk) 01:51, April 14, 2013 (UTC) OP/N-OP I think that we need a way to somehow include the Interpretations, unless they become part of the in-Verse OP when that gets done, same goes with the Users... and I really don't think that Mother of Existence counts as a full user, she's only Image-verse one after all. Is One-Above-All (Marvel) in Gallery for a reason still? Monotheistic Deity Physiology might count as Full version, it's after all about the single true god, but I'm not certain about it. Otherwise, it's pretty neatly done. We might want to add something to Capabilities to define the details, but I'd say it's about as good as it can get. N-OP has been so neglected that it might use some more work anyway at some point. That all said: well done and congratulations, we may just have been able to define OP a bit more than most professionals ever will. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:26, April 14, 2013 (UTC) So the simplest thing would be adding a Note/Trivia to OP that most Users are OP only on their own Verse then? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:37, April 15, 2013 (UTC) You might want to do some spring-cleaning here, I don't think you've deleted any posts... at the least those less interesting could go. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, April 15, 2013 (UTC) There's Edit on the top of Talk, you just go there and you can do what ever you could do with normal pages, in this case delete the posts you aren't interested keeping. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:00, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Looking good, I think we can pretty much consider it done. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Question May I ask how Complete Arsenal is an advanced version of Omnikinesis? Gabriel456 (talk) 17:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I like it, you did a great job! :) Gabriel456 (talk) 21:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey, what other powers do you think Oneiric Reality Manipulation would allow? Gabriel456 (talk) 22:50, April 19, 2013 (UTC) The Ultimate power? Sorry to trouble you again, but I was looking at this page again, and noticed that each wielder of omnipotence only had In Universe Omnipotence. Which means, at least from my interpretation, that they can do absolutely anything but only absolutely anything in their own verse (implying that they are not truly omnipotent, that there was some sort of exception, limitation, sphere that it is constrained to). I did stumble upon a new power (which I believe you created the page of) that may be the true, unequivocal "mother of all powers" - Omni-Creator. I do understand that that power is not official, but fan speculative. But of all powers listed on this entire wiki, would you consider Omni-Creator to be the ultimate power? (For which I had previously thought Omnipotence to be that such power.) Better put, if you had to pick one, just one, power, to have in real life, would this one be the ultimate? (And if not, which one?) Right now, I have Omni-Creator as my favorite power but I've read some very fascinating and incredible powers, Omnilock, Totality Manipulation, Conceptualization, Causality Embodiment, and Paradox Inducement to name a few.--Buutenks (talk) 23:09, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much for the clarification! I also saw you mentioned the Mother of Existence aka Man of Miracles (Image Comics) as a possible candidate for this new ultra power. But I understand that Omni-Creator is fan speculation, so it is not known that he/she has this grand daddy of all of powers, with other omnipotent beings such as The One-Above-All (Marvel) and the Presence (DC) only being limited to their verse. I believe that that would put the Mother of Existence as the ultimate character if it was true. But as far as powers go, I think I'm going to stick with Omni-Creator as my new favorite power/ability. Thanks again, as always, for your input.--Buutenks (talk) 22:44, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I also wonder of the possibility of one gaining this "absolutely OP no matter what" power (and one with, as you mentioned, a credible background) that one would have as Omni-Creator when obtaining an Almighty Object. Probably (highly) unlikely but I wonder if it is potentially possible. I've read several speculative powers and perhaps a page like True Omnipotence or Ultimate Omnipotence may be created on this wiki in the future. (I probably won't write it, though, because of my lack of expertise.) --Buutenks (talk) 00:59, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm. I'm not sure if the Heart of the Universe only consists of the universe or is the heart of absolutely everything - i.e. the omniverse. (Omniverse and Omega Omnisphere are mentioned as two different things, with the latter being the ultimate, but for all intents and purposes, I use the term omniverse to mean absolutely everything, period; totality.) But if Thanos received the power of TOAA, then he would still only have in-universe omnipotence, I believe. On a semi-unrelated note, I am thinking of the top powers that one can have to go beyond in universe omnipotence (not that I am certain that it would actually work). If one were to have Origin Manipulation (eliminates the limitation for totality manipulation, I believe), Causality Embodiment, Omniscience (eliminates the limitation of origin manipulation), Omnilock (outside of everything, including the universe), Totality Manipulation (absolutely everything), and Conceptualization, I think those combined abilities could give the user transfictional omnipotence.--Buutenks (talk) 02:33, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hey, DYBAD, I'm back from a long hiatus! :D I see you've created several new powers while I was gone. My favorite is technomagic. I can't believe it wasn't created sooner. And also, Omni-Creator... I'm kinda confused, so all of the Omnipotents in all verses are the same person, all with varying personalities and appearances? Does that mean they don't share each others memories and only their Essence or Existence? Either way Me likey~ --Biztek (talk) 03:32, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Omniscience in-universe only as well? Hi again. I was just wondering if the same thing applied for Omniscience (in universe, out of universe, etc.). My guess is that omniscient users are limited to knowledge in their own verse, and from their perspective they know everything but in fact do not know absolutely everything, absolutely everywhere. So I'm just wondering what page/power would equate to absolute omniscience no matter what, or if there is even one. (I suppose that one could obtain this with Omni-Creator.)--Buutenks (talk) 16:25, May 5, 2013 (UTC) New Blog hey, check out my new blog!Gabriel456 (talk) 18:48, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Nonexistence Just need your opinion but should Nonexistence stay as a "specialized variation of Omnipotence" or changed to "sub-power" of OP? Just wondering Gabriel456 (talk) 21:36, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure, if you want Gabriel456 (talk) 21:56, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but it doesn't seem much difference than Omnipotence. Can you tell me what the difference is? Gabriel456 (talk) 00:12, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm confused about NE. If it's to erase anything, shouldn't the applications say "erasure of example here"?Gabriel456 (talk) 11:53, May 25, 2013 (UTC) oh, ok Gabriel456 (talk) 12:08, May 25, 2013 (UTC) New Power Hey, I just finish with this new power, visit if you have time and actually, I need a little help with it, too ^ ^ Blackwings369 (talk) 20:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me find a limit for Ability Resilience? Gabriel456 (talk) 22:02, May 26, 2013 (UTC) New Idea DYBAD, how do you think about Existence Embodiment, can it make a good power? Blackwings369 (talk) 03:32, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Response Hi Dybad no problem dude iam willing to answer the question it is allways good to know that people are interested in our pages right? For further information go to SM if you have any other question or critic you can ask go ahead. One more thing i know this is impossible but i would like to fight against you and the abilities you created in this wikia if we had superpowers it could be an interesting match. Dont you think that? Inter kid (talk) 11:35, June 4, 2013 (UTC) New page Hi. I decided to be bold and create a new page for true, uncompromised omnipotence -Absolute Omnipotence. I'm not the best writer, but I created a startup in the hopes that others will eventually add on to and modify the page. It's basically like Omni-Creator, but where the one wielder may or may not have created everything, but still controls everything. I'll also add that this power may not be believable or credible, but I've read some pretty unbelievable abilities on this wiki and I do not think this new page I created is that far out from the original ability. As always, I welcome your input. If you believe that this page for any reason is not suitable for this wiki, please let me know.--Buutenks (talk) 17:33, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Never mind. The page was deleted, and I must assume that it was not sufficiently well written or for whatever reason did not/does not meet the standards for this wiki, and for that I truly apologize. I think I'm going to stick to just reading articles.--Buutenks (talk) 17:41, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I agree omnipotence is fundamentally absolute by definition. But I saw a distinction between in-universe and transfictional omnipotence (which I brought up in the past). The page lists in-universe omnipotent abilities here (e.g. subjective unity, author authority) and includes only one transfictional omnipotent power (Omni-Creator). It's known users are only listed as in-universe. I was attempting to make a transfictional version of omnipotence, in addition to the one you already made that could still be a (albeit very hypothetical) fictional superpower and one that could (very theoretically) achieve in a plot. I honestly thought of Omnipotence to be far less powerful than before, after I read changes/edits to the page saying that it was only in-universe. But thank you for clearing this up and helping me understand what the issue was. I definitely agree that redundancy is something that should be avoided. And just to clear, you said "only the versions/variations may have some flaws/weaknesses". So omnipotent powers, such as Subjective Unity and Causality Embodiment may have some sort of limit but the original page has absolutely none? Omni-Creator is still my favorite power, so thanks for making that page.--Buutenks (talk) 00:12, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I have one more question. In the Justice League Unlimited episode The Once and Future Thing Part Two, Batman and the Green Lantern (John Stewart) follow Chronos to the "beginning of time", and Batman says that he can reset everything and make himself into a God, to which Stewart replied "only if he gets there first". They stop him just in the nick of time. Would Chronos have become omnipotent, or just some extremely powerful nigh-omnipotent being? Here is the link to the episode video (the specific scene not starting until near the end of the video, around 20 minutes into it, I believe).--Buutenks (talk) 21:13, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Fictional Continuity "Verse" Hi, sorry to trouble you again, but I just wanted some clarification regarding fictional continuities/"verse's". If you, I, or another person in the future created/became the new author of his/her fictional story, and in that story specifically/clearly wrote about a being who was omnipotent in all verses/universes, dimensions, etc., would it still be considered (for all intents and purposes on this wiki) as being limited to something like Verse Creator or would the user (character) be an Omni-Creator equivalent? --Buutenks (talk) 21:58, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Uh, never mind. I think I see how that would set a precedent that would inevitably create an inconsistency (i.e. if several authors created a character with so called transfictional omnipotence). I still wish there was, as you put it, an "absolutely OP no matter what" power that could be officially ascribed to a character, but it is what it is. (Though I did see on that page you listed Mother of Existence (Image Comics) as a possible and theoretical wielder of this power. But anyway, sorry to trouble you and take up your time.--Buutenks (talk) 23:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) New Created Powers: Messages from 89thWarrior Hi DYBAD! What do you think of the powers below?: #Sense Theft #Blindness Immunity #Sensory Attacks Immunity #Event Recreation #Timeline Vision Sharing Any comments? Suggestions? Please let me know... 89thWarrior (talk) 19:09, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hypercompetence Avatar Hello Dybad: If you're the one who changed the image of Sebabtian Michaels on the Hypercompetence page, I kind of liked the previous picture better, the one with him gardening, or whatever it was. Don't mean to be unfriendly or anything, just letting you know, for whatever it's worth. Doctor Cthulhu (talk) 08:49, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sebastian Michaelis I'm glad someone noticed, at least ^ ^ The previous pic was prettier, but this one better illustrates the power, with various complicated tasks performed flawlessly in the blink of an eye. DYBAD (talk) 09:08, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I kind of can't tell what's going on in the current image. I don't want to get into an avatar war or anything with you, but is there anyway we could replace it with a full color image? How about this one? Playing the violin is kind a metaphor for being cultured and proficient anyway. Or something else that's not so small and black and white? It's not worth arguing over. Just thought I'd bring it up. Doctor Cthulhu (talk) 10:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC) CHECK IT OUT! Yo dybad. check out ma fic! OUT NOW! Addikhabbo (talk) 03:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) addikhabbo Cool DYBAD! Thanks for the comments DYBAD.. and please chill up with Consus... lolz... anyway... I'm not sure, me myself don't know why I am so hook up with sensory powers today.. I wanted to create some unique powers like yours and the others but i think i need to be more knowledgeable about it since it could be a complex task to do or might cause a brain damage to me (lolz again)... When I created "Event Recreation", i really would like to change my past to correct my present and to put into perfection on what will my future be.. it's scary and it the same time cool.. that is why i added the Domino Effect and Buttergly Effect as a concequence or result of the power... I also want to know about your opinion about these ones because I kinda need help with them: #Absolute Lock Manipulation #Power Deactivation #Lock Manipulation #Attack Movement Manipulation Be always cool DYBAD... excited to see you future-ly made powers.. soon. 89thWarrior (talk) 13:55, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Psionic Bio-Tech Nice one dybab, I think I have a new favourite power. Arrgh, I see it happened again. There's two pages of Verse Creator, one named Omnipotent Creator. I wonder what is making that happen Gabriel456 (talk) 22:27, June 18, 2013 (UTC) not to worry though, I redirected OC to VC Gabriel456 (talk) 22:29, June 18, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 22:34, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Unrestricted Wishes Another incredible power, indeed among the short list of top tier abilities, IMO. I can't help but wonder if one with this power could wish to be the Omni-Creator. I guess not if UW is an in-universe sub power, but I still wonder. This may be perhaps the most omnipotent ability yet. Nice work, as always, on contributing to that page and so many other almighty powers.--Buutenks (talk) 16:32, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Deleted Doctor Physiology: The ability to possess the abilities of a Doctor. Also Called *Shaman King Capabilities Each Doctor is chosen by faith to wield the power to alter reality. The Doctor's abilities work by drawing a detailed mental picture and letting reality build it for them, therefore letting each Doctor to do anything they can imagine. Each Doctor also possessess fifteen extra senses, which include Empathy with every living creature on the planet. Each Doctor also possess the ability to have a different perception of time, allowing for its manipulation, the ability to travel through it in more than one direction, move outside of it, and function at speeds different than the world of the Doctor. Limitations *Though the Doctor can de-create the Universe from the Big Bang or stretch one moment to Infinity, the Doctor seldom uses their power to their full scale. The reason being the Doctors capabilities are tied to the life-span of the Earth. If the Doctor were to attempt a Universal Changing effect, the Earth would pay the price. Known Users *Jeroen Thorndike (WildStorm) Elemental Encapsulation I am planning to create this power and post it on this wiki page but I am not sure if it's acceptable.. what's your opinion about it? There's Firewall Generation already and I want to create the other elements such as the ones below: *Hydrokinetic Encapsulation *Geokinetic Encapsulation *Aerokinetic Encapsulation *Electrokinetic Encapsulation *Umbrakinetic Encapsulation *Photokinetic Encapsulation *Sonokinetic Encapsulation *Cryokinetic Encapsulation *Frigokinetic Encapsulation Tell me what you can say about it DUBAD :) 89thWarrior (talk) 13:30, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes indeed but I already changed it to Elemental Imprisonment and Kuopiofi helped me from making the pages more presentable.. lolz.. feel free to help me out DYBAD since you are really good on creating pages. 89thWarrior (talk) 18:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC) New Powers I have created two new embodiment power, I wanted to see if you like them? Form Embodiment and Essence Embodiment. Hey, I have added another power, Form Manipulation. --CNBA3 (talk) 15:30, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I srry to bother you but did like the other two powers I made? --CNBA3 (talk) 22:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) New Power I have made the new Emotional Attuned Physiology page, feel free to edit and comment, I hope you like it.--CNBA3 (talk) 00:35, June 26, 2013 (UTC) New Power Hey, check out my new power: Omni-Perception and tell me what you think :) Gabriel456 (talk) 21:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) hey DYBAD, i am really confused and wanting your help, some people are saying Author A is more powerful than unrestricted wishes and cheat embodiement? i will appreciate it if you wound answer and would be a big help to me :D Hello DYBAD and good day to you dude. I was wondering if you could please do me a favour. On the limitations section of Transcendent Angel Physiology please remove the second limitation below because it only applies to only Castiel. 11:43, June 26, 2013 (UTC) New Power I made a new power called Mind Imprisonment. I hope you like it. It is another StarCraft power.--CNBA3 (talk) 01:01, June 28, 2013 (UTC)